heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Block
Bobby Block aka Bobby G. Block Actor | Miscellaneous Crew | Visual Effects Bobby Block is known for his work on Shrek (2001), Home on the Range (2004) and Finding Nemo (2003). See full bio » More at IMDbPro » Contact Info on IMDbPro Contact Info: View agent Add or change photos on IMDbPro Represent Bobby Block? Add or change photos 6 videos » . Quick Links Biography Awards Message Boards Photo Gallery Filmography (by Job) Trailers and Videos Explore More IMDb Picks: April Visit our IMDb Picks section to see our recommendations of movies and TV shows coming out in April. Orphan Black (2013) Orphan Black Visit the IMDb Picks section » Editors' Spotlight On TV: Peabody Award Winners The list of entertainment winners for the 74th Annual Peabody Awards was revealed this week, and Comedy Central's "Inside Amy Schumer," FX's "Fargo," and HBO's "Last Week Tonight with John Oliver" are among the honorees. Read the IMDbTV Blog for the full list of winners! "Inside Amy Schumer" "Fargo" "John Oliver" Peabody Award Winners List » Share this page: On Amazon Instant Video Watch Now Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Watch Now Finding Nemo Watch Now Shrek Watch Now Home on the Range Watch Now The Polar Express See more on Amazon Instant Video » Watch on TV Malcolm in the Middle Malcolm Visits College (S5, Ep16) Sat, Apr 25 10:30 AM EDT on IFC (797) IMDbTV | All TV listings » . Do you have a demo reel? Add it to your IMDbPage David H. Lawrence, XVII - Drama -- On-camera drama reel featuring David H. Lawrence XVII, in scenes from Heroes, The Unit, LOST, and moreMy Demo Reel -- Includes clips from GLORY DAZE, COMMUNITY and horror film URBAN EXPLORER. Find out more at IMDb Pro » Connect with IMDb How Much Have You Seen? How much of Bobby Block's work have you seen? User Polls poll image Which Cartoon characters do you feel most sorry for ? poll image Match Made in Heaven poll image Favorite Animated Franchise? poll image Favorite scene-stealer animated movie character? poll image I believe in .. poll image Which fictional creature do you most wish was real? See more polls » Known For Shrek Shrek (2001) Home on the Range Home on the Range (2004) Finding Nemo Finding Nemo (2003) The Polar Express The Polar Express (2004) . Show Hide Hide all | Show by... Job Year » Ratings » Votes » Genre » Keyword » | Edit Filmography Jump to: Actor | Miscellaneous Crew | Visual effects | Camera and Electrical Department Hide Hide Show Actor (12 credits) 2015 Living Among Us (post-production) Dave 2005 Monk (TV Series) Vampire Boy - Mr. Monk Goes Home Again (2005) ... Vampire Boy 2002-2005 According to Jim (TV Series) Young Jim / Boy at Party - Shall We Dance? (2005) ... Young Jim - The Christmas Party (2002) ... Boy at Party 2004 Jimmy Kimmel Live! (TV Series) Young Michael Moore - Episode #3.208 (2004) ... Young Michael Moore 2004 Malcolm in the Middle (TV Series) Naked 9 Year Old - Malcolm Visits College (2004) ... Naked 9 Year Old 2004 Home on the Range Piggy (voice) 2003 Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (TV Series) Robot Jones - Work Order/The Garage Band (2003) ... Robot Jones (voice) - Popularity ... Robot Jones (voice) 2003 All That (TV Series) Loogis the Gnome - RU All That? (2003) ... Loogis the Gnome 2003 Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (Video) Snotty Lamb (voice) 2002 In-Laws (TV Series) Kid - Lucky Charms (2002) ... Kid 2001 Shrek Baby Bear (voice) Hide Hide Show Miscellaneous Crew (4 credits) 2015 The Lost Tree (production assistant) (completed) 2004 The Polar Express (motion capture model) 2004 Home on the Range (additional voices) 2003 Finding Nemo (additional voices) Hide Hide Show Visual effects (1 credit) 2015 The Lost Tree (compositor) (completed) Hide Hide Show Camera and Electrical Department (1 credit) 2015 Living Among Us (digital imaging technician) (post-production) Category:Technicians Category:Compositors Category:Motion Models Category:Actors Category:Bobby Block